


Put Your Venom In Me

by lynnwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Hipster Steve Rogers, Lumbersexual Bucky Barnes, M/M, Other Characters Include, POV Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Plot With Porn, Porn with some plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rivalry, Scott Lang - Freeform, Slow Sex, Spin the Bottle, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, clint barton - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, preserumsoldier, sam wilson - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't get along with Bucky Barnes. The arrogant prick has been working on his nerves ever since freshman year. So the last thing he wants to do is go to a party with all his friends at Barnes' house. But after a game of 'Spin the Bottle', who knows what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Venom In Me

“What do you mean, the party is at Barnes’ house?” Steve asks incredulously. “I thought this was a small thing for a couple of our friends from college?”

“Yeah, and it’s at Barnes’ place. What’s the problem, Steve?” Sam replies through the phone.

“No, nothing, It’s just… You know me and Barnes don’t really get along.”

 

Now _that_ was an understatement. They hated each other. Well actually, Steve was pretty sure Barnes hated him. But instead of feeling bad about it, he focused on all the things he didn’t like about him, so you could say they ‘didn’t get along’.

Steve doesn’t remember exactly when it all started, freshman year probably. He had bumped into him while moving into his dorms, but was too stressed and taking it all in, he forgot to apologize. Or even acknowledge the man. He just kept frantically searching for his room. He’d thought about that meeting afterwards, and felt bad about it, but it’s not like he knew the guy, so he couldn’t even apologize.

And then there was that time Steve said the single most stupid thing of his life. He and Nat, his best friend since high school, were standing in line at a coffee shop, and were ogling the cupcake stand.

“I would give my left arm for one of those red velvet cakes.” Steve had said. He expected Nat to agree with him, but she was staring at someone behind him. He turned around and saw that guy from the first day. Bucky Barnes, Steve had found out after having some classes together. He was pretty built, about a foot taller than Steve and he had shoulder length brown hair that he kept in a bun sometimes. And, of course, he had a prosthetic left arm. “Oh no.” Steve had whispered. But Nat had dragged him outside out of embarrassment for both of them and again, Steve had not apologized.

So you could say it was Steve’s fault, but Barnes had done his fair share of fuck-ups too. At the end of the first semester his freshman year, Steve was on his way to the school library to study. Pausing at the entrance and looking in his book bag to see if he hadn’t forgotten anything, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. Clearly Barnes wasn’t either, because he ran right into him. Holding a brand new, scolding hot cup of coffee. And he had managed to spill it all on Steve, and absolutely nothing on himself. They stared at each other with shocked expressions for a few seconds, and then Barnes closed his mouth, went ‘hmm’ and left.

In his sophomore year, he and Barnes had much more classes together. They were both history majors, and they were both very competitive. Whenever they got their papers back, they both made a show of it to leave it on their desks for a while so the other one could definitely spot the grade.

You could say there was a small rivalry going on, but that was only between Steve and Barnes. His other friends had no problem with him, they were his friends too, they just made sure not to hang out at the same times.

 

“Steve, man, can’t you put your pride aside for one night? You’re gonna make us have two parties or something?” Sam asks him. “It’s a party, man, just don’t talk to him if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve concedes. “What time you going?”

“Me, Nat and Clint are gonna be there around 10. See you tonight, man!”

Steve sighed as he pocketed his phone. It’s just one night. He can get through this. And he’s gonna annoy the living crap outta Barnes if he has to. Starting with a killer outfit.

This rivalry wouldn’t annoy Steve half as much if Barnes wasn’t the God damned hottest guy on campus. He had caught himself thinking about the man sometimes, at night. Those thoughts were only allowed to come out in the dark. What he wouldn’t give to run his long fingers through Barnes’ shoulder length locks, or get a grip on them to push Barnes to his knees in front of him. He had pictured Barnes in many positions, but they were all reserved for when he was alone in his room, writhing on his mattress, and could just… let go.

 

\---

 

It’s 10.15 when he arrives at Barnes’ house, and the party is already in full swing from the sounds of it. He rings the doorbell, self-consciously checking if his sweater is sitting right, and then the door opens.

Steve could swear he saw Barnes’ mouth drop open for just a millisecond.

“Rogers.” He says with a clipped voice. “You gonna stand there all night?”

Steve huffs and goes inside, heading towards the cheers coming from the living room.

“Stevie!” Nat shouts from her sprawl on one of the sofas. “You made it! Go on, get a drink, you need to catch up to us.”

He turns around to do just that, but Barnes is already there, holding a bottle out for him. He takes it and goes to say ‘thank you’, but Scott has pulled him to the other sofa then.

“You’re looking nice today, Steve, who you tryin’ to impress?” Scott laughs and pushes at Steve’s shoulder to make him turn.

Some people might say Steve has a quirky fashion sense, but Steve could tell it was a look that worked on him very well. Tonight he’s gone for tight, light blue skinny jeans that do wonders for his ass, loosely laced combat boots, a white tank top and an oversized black sweater with holes in it, the neck hole so big he can show his bare shoulder on one side. He has finished off the outfit with his typical hipster glasses, but he actually has a prescription for those.

“Shut up, Lang” Steve laughs and sits down, taking a long sip from his bottle of beer.

There is a movie playing on the big flat screen attached to the wall, but Steve doesn’t recognize it. He just sits on the sofa, nursing his beer, accepting the next drink that gets shoved into his hands whenever he is done. Every once in a while he feels Barnes’ eyes on him, but when he looks back, Barnes always turns away. He occasionally stares at Barnes as well, and looks at the TV whenever he gets caught staring. Barnes looks nice today as well, but then again, he always looks nice. He is giving off a very ‘lumbersexual’ vibe tonight, with a white T and a flannel checkered shirt above. The look isn’t complete without his man bun, a few loose threads framing his face.

 

They were all leisurely drinking and half-watching the TV, until Tony decided it was time for a turn of events.

“Guys, I wanna play ‘spin the bottle’.” Tony announces, sounding surprisingly sober.

Expecting disapproving grunts, Steve is surprised when the rest of his friend group perks right up. Even Pepper looks excited to kiss someone other than Tony. And so they move the coffee table out of the way, and all sit in a circle on the ground.

“’Kay, we all know the rules. The bottle lands on someone, you give them a peck on the cheek. If you land on that person again, it’s on the mouth. Next time it happens, you’re sticking your tongue down their throat. Everyone clear?” It was Darcy that explained the rules, her crudeness was expected.

“I’m first!” Thor says, and turns the bottle at the center of the circle quite forcefully. It lands on Clint, who sat across from Thor, so they both lean over to meet in the middle of the circle, Thor kissing Clint on the cheek. But when Steve looks around at his cheering friends, there is a pair of eyes staring back at him. Barnes sits right in front of Steve in the circle, and is staring at him with a small, crooked grin. The game goes on and Clint spins the bottle towards Pepper. They meet again in the middle, but Steve isn’t looking at them. Barnes is still staring at him, eyes visible above Clint and Pepper’s heads. He can’t look away, and is shaken by Natasha next to him when she says “Steve, Sam needs to kiss you.”. He lets Sam kiss his cheek, and then spins the bottle himself. He suddenly really wants the bottle to land on Barnes, and looking up as the bottle was still turning, Barnes isn’t against the idea either. The bottle lands on Darcy, and he tries not to look disappointed.

The game continues, and Steve’s and Barnes’ staring contest does as well. There is a hopeful quirk in their eyebrows whenever it is their turn, but it never seems to happen. It isn’t until they are playing for about an hour at least that luck is finally on their side. Barnes spins the bottle and it points straight at Steve. He looks up with a smirk and sees the twinkle in Barnes’ eyes. They move towards each other, and Barnes turns to kiss Steve on his right cheek, whispering “That sweater is coming off tonight” before they part.

The next time they land on each other is a mere five minutes later, and when they meet in the center, their lips brush for a little longer than is expected of them. Sitting back and looking at those seductive eyes, he just knows he is going to let Barnes fuck him. And Barnes knows it too.

“I think I’m done, guys.” Sam muttered the words, almost snoozing already. Fearing the worst, Steve looks around and sees that nearly everybody is ready to fall asleep. Everybody except Barnes that is. They are both staring at each other, until Steve asks “Where’s the bathroom?”

“You can go upstairs, through my room, first door on the left. Pepper puked in the downstairs one.” Barnes answers with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

“I did no such thing.” He hears from under a sofa cushion. “Tony did the puking, I did the hair-holding.”

 

Steve makes his way up the stairs, through the first room on his left and to the bathroom. After he relieves himself, washes his hands and checks himself in the mirror, he goes out into the bedroom again. He sees Barnes leaning against the closed door, holding a water bottle in his hand.

“You know, we never finished.” He says, turning the bottle in his hand.

Steve blushes as they move closer towards each other. “Yeah, I know.”

“You wanna…?” Barnes asks, holding the bottle out to Steve.

Steve takes the bottle and throws it over his shoulder. Then he jumps into Barnes’ arms and hooks his skinny legs around his waist. Feeling the support of Barnes’ arms under his ass, he throws his arms around his neck and stares at Barnes’ lips for a second before giving in completely. He licks at Barnes lips, immediately earning entrance, and explores the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Barnes moans, and squeezes Steve’s cheeks. The kiss turns dirty, and Steve can’t help the moan that escapes him.

Their lips part then, Barnes’ mouth dragging down to his neck, biting at his pulse point. Steve grabs at his face again so he can suck on his full bottom lip, trailing his fingers through Barnes’ hair at the same time. After grinding their groins together for a few minutes, Barnes puts Steve down. They’re both breathing heavily, eager to keep going.

“Take that ridiculous sweater off.”  Barnes huffs out while taking off his shirts.

“I happen to like this sweater, asshole.” Nevertheless, Steve strips until he’s left standing in his boxer briefs. Barnes has done the same in front of him, only he took off his underwear as well.

“Not getting shy, are we, princess?” Barnes smirks and takes a few steps forward to stand flush with Steve’s body. He reaches out to cup Steve’s hips and drags his palms down Steve’s ass, taking the briefs with him. “You done this before?”

“I’m not a princess, dipshit. And yes, I have, _have you_?”

Barnes fingers are trailing his crack now, making Steve whimper and grind into Barnes’ thigh. Barnes is teasing him, fingers going not quite low enough, so Steve stands up on his tiptoes. Seeing how dilated Barnes’ pupils are, he decides to tease back. He drops to his knees, looks up at Barnes and starts giving little kitten licks at Barnes’ straining cock. Keeping eye contact, he uses his hand for feather light touches at the base of his dick, and at his balls. When he thinks Barnes has been too quiet, he decided to just go for it and take it all in. Head bobbing up and down, he grabs at Barnes’ hips to keep him still.

“Oh, fuck…” He hears above him and sees Barnes’ has closed his eyes. He grabs at one of Barnes’ hands and places it in his hair, giving him some control.

“You gotta- oh God, you gotta stop.” Barnes pulls him off and up to stand again. Their mouths meet, tongues fighting for dominance and Steve ends the kiss by giving little licks at his upper lip.

“You’re such a tease, Rogers, I can’t stand you.” Barnes says as he pushes him onto the bed. He grabs lube and a condom out of his night stand and gives Steve the bottle of lube. “Come on, get yourself ready for me.”

“The name’s Steve, Barnes.” Steve says as he spreads some lube on his fingers. With a filthy look, he reaches back and begins fingering himself. He’s up to two fingers now and moaning uncontrollably every time he brushes his prostate. “Now get in me, for fucks sake.”

“Oh no, baby,… That’s not nearly enough.” Barnes says as he slicks his own fingers up. “Let me help you.” He removes Steve’s fingers and goes in with two of his own.

“Jesus fuck!” Steve arches of the bed. Barnes fingers are thicker than his, and he just added a third. He’s teasing him again, blatantly avoiding his prostate at every thrust. “I’m ready, I’m fucking ready!”

Barnes removes his fingers slowly from Steve’s hole, puts on a condom and lies back on the bed next to Steve. He slicking himself up while looking at Steve’s surprised face. “What, I gotta do all the work?”

“Oh my God, you’re such a dick.” Steve mumbles as he straddles Barnes’ hips. He hovers over Barnes’ cock and lowers himself slowly. He grabs at Barnes’ pecs to keep himself steady, and takes him all the way in.

“I thought that was the point.” Barnes huffs and holds Steve at the hips.

“Shut up.” Steve says before he leans down to shut him up himself. At some point during the kiss, it turns from heated and heavy to slow and sensual. Steve is slowly rising and dropping again onto Bucky’s cock, taking his time to get used to the intrusion. When their lips part, Barnes is looking at him with something that resembles adoration. And Steve might be sporting the same expression.

Barnes puts his arms around Steve and turns them carefully so he’s on top. Steve doesn’t like waiting, so he starts swiveling his hips, silently telling Barnes to get a move on.

“Not gonna get this over with quickly, Steve.” He says with a glint in his eyes. “You’re gonna get it long, and slow, and deep. You’re gonna lay here and take it. Let me give it to you.”

Steve is rendered speechless and just nods. Finally, Barnes is moving. He pulls almost completely out, before slowly pushing in again. This time he is aiming for his prostate and Steve lets out a choked sigh. He’s closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation, and Barnes cups his jaw.

“Look at me, Steve.” Barnes says, and moves his hand around Steve’s neglected cock. He’s slowly jerking him off and smiling down at him. “What do you want, baby?”

Steve has never felt so weightless. Barnes’ brushes against his prostate and gentle caresses at his dick are making him the happiest man alive. “Kiss me.” he sighs and grabs at Barnes’ ass to make him go even deeper.

Their mouths meet again, and Barnes is speeding up his thrusts. The faster pace is making him feel fire in his belly and he’s arching off the bed.

“I’m gonna.... Barnes, I’m gonna come.” He squirms on the bed while Barnes keeps pounding into him.

“Say my name, baby. Come for me and say my name.” Barnes is huffing in his ears, losing his rhythm.

Just a few more well aimed thrusts and Steve is coming, and screaming. “Bucky!”

Bucky stills above him, and releases into the condom with a sigh. “Stevie…” He pulls out slowly while holding the condom in place, removes it and throws it in the waste basket next to the bed. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and Steve can’t help but stare at his magnificent ass leaving.

Steve is still catching his breath on the bed when Bucky returns with a wash cloth. “Let me clean you up, baby.”

“’m not your baby.” he slurs, but lets Bucky take care of him anyway. When Bucky’s done, he makes grabby hands at him. “Come here.”

Bucky drapes himself over Steve and they enjoy some slow, languid kisses before they both fall asleep.

\---

It’s about 10 AM when Steve wakes and sees Bucky staring at him. The future of their relationship seems to depend on this moment, how they will react to each other after an eventful night together.

Steve smiles shyly and trails his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Morning.”

“Morning, baby.” Bucky whispers and kisses Steve, morning breath be damned.

They get so caught up in each other, they completely miss the knock and the opening of the bedroom door. They both startle when they hear Natasha shout “Sam, you owe me 20 bucks!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
